Intoxicating Voices
by CRaCKEDFiCS
Summary: Rin feels lonely and sexually frustrated so he calls a phone sex line. Little does he know, he'll fall for the voice on the other side of the line. [Rated M for obvious reasons :3c]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**So this is a side story I wanna try so I don't get overloaded and bored with TNDG.**

* * *

Rin wasn't sure why the hell he was doing this. So what he was single? And so what he was a bit sexually frustrated? Yeah, he could easily go pay for a prostitute. But he was much too scared of STDs for that. And he didn't really have the money for that either.. This was the easiest way since porn wasn't doing much for him.

He dialed the number he got from an ad on a magazine. His stomach was turning as the phone rang, he was so close to hanging up when a voice came up on the line.

"Thank you for calling Hot Lines. You will be charged 10 yen per minute to your phone bill. Do you want to accept the charges?" The perky voice asked. It sounded like a male using false setta, but then again it could've been a female.

"Hello?" The voice said again, "Do you wish to accept the charges and continue?"

Rin's heart nearly stopped. He stuttered as he spoke, "U-uh, yeah."

"And would you like a female or male?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Sir, we don't like to assume sexualities here at Hot Lines. If you're straight, just ask for female, gay, male. Or if you don't care we'll randomly connect you to a free line operator."

Rin sighed, he had to stop being on edge about this. The person was just doing their job. "Uh..a guy..I guess."

He heard a chuckle from the other side of the line and frowned, "Alright. Hold one moment while we find a suitable line operator. Thank you for calling, Hot Lines."

A click was heard and some obnxious music started to play. The kind you'd hear in an elevator. It made Rin want to bash his head into the desk.

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. But it was too late to turn back. Right? He could hang up at any second and forget he'd ever dialed that stupid number. But then again, he wanted something. He wanted to hear a stranger's voice say his name. He wanted a stranger to bring him to a satisfying release just by their voice.

"Are you serious..?" He mumbled to himself, realizing he was already getting hard just from imagining this.

He groaned, moving to lay on his bed after making sure the door was locked. He didn't need his room mate barging in while he got off to phone sex. That would be embarrassing and he'd never get to live it down. The awkward silence while his room mate pretended it never happened. Then Rin would yell at him that they needed to talk about it then it would only get worse..was he still on hold?

He checked the time on the phone. He'd been on hold for 4 minutes, but the shitty music was gone.. The hell?

"..Hello?" He asked, hesitantly.

He could hear a shift on the other end of the line then a low voice answered back, "So, love..why did you call tonight? Feeling lonely? Do you need me to change that?"

Rin could've rubbed one out just by this guy's voice but he frowned instead, "Seriously?! If you're going to work at a phone sex line then at least not sound bored!"

* * *

**A/N; Lol I have no idea if this has been done or not. But here's a fic dedicated to an episode of Family Guy I just watched xD**

**I'm still unsure of who I wanna make Rin's room mate. I'm stuck between Ai and Makoto. So maybe leave a review and let me know who you'd guys prefer? This is like a college AU btw. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

* * *

Haru only had this job because it was easy money. He was recruited one day out of the blue from his last job. He worked at a coffee shop and apparently some man had heard him call out a customer's name. The man told him that Haru had that voice that could make people melt. A voice that can give someone pleasure. Apparently that was a kink for some people.

At first, Haru was disgusted that the man had the balls to come up to him and say that. But when he heard how much he'd get paid.. It was more than he would make working at the coffee shop part time. And it's not like he'd actually have to do anything. Just talk dirty to some stranger until they are satisfied. It wouldn't be hard. So he accepted the offer.

He'd been doing this a few months and was making good money. Most of the time he got women, lonely women who were drunk or just desperate. And about a fourth of the time he'd get guys. He liked getting guys more. Guys were quick about it. Girls liked to drag it on.

As he walked into the office for the night he paused at a co-worker's desk and leaned on it, staring at the blond. "Hazuki, send me guys tonight. I'd much rather get through a lot of quick ones than a few long ones. Those tend to get boring."

Nagisa Hazuki was one of the dispatchers. When people called in, they would get a dispatcher and the dispatcher would send them to the line operators, which is what Haru was.

Nagisa smiled at Haru, "Haru-chan, I told you 'Hazuki' is too formal. Call me Nagisa."

Haru shook his head, hitting Nagisa gently on the head with his stapler. "No. I told you to stop calling me 'Haru-chan' and to call me Nanase. You're not listening to me, so why should I listen to you?"

The blond pouted more until the phone rang. "Alright, I'll send you guys tonight. Now shoo so I can work." He then turned his attention to the phone, "Thank you for calling Hot Lines."

Haru left Nagisa be after that, walking to his little cubicle. He plopped down and turned his computer on, waiting for it to boot. Not even ten minutes after sitting down, his phone line beeped. He sighed heavily, putting his head set on and tapping the line. In his usual bored voice he spoke, "Hey sexy, looking to get dirty?"

He had quite a few calls that night. But he only had one hour til he was allowed to go home. Maybe he could get a few quickies in and head out a few minutes early. That was what he hoped for anyway.

His phone line beeped and he sighed before tapping it. He went to speak but he heard movement on the other line. It sounded like a groan. Not a sexy one either. Like the guy was frustrated and tired. Like he'd just got home from lifting heavy logs or something. He heard a click of a lock then a bed creak.

Haru knew he should say something, but the breathing the other line was producing was hypnotizing. Something about this call was different. He hadn't even heard the person speak and yet he was attracted to the breathing he was hearing.

It was quiet for so long that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the male speak up.

"..Hello?"

Haru shifted in his seat, nervous for some reason he couldn't explain. He told himself to calm down and relax. It was just another phone call. Nothing special.

"So, love..why did you call tonight? Feeling lonely? Do you need me to change that?"

"Seriously?! If you're going to work at a phone sex line then at least not sound bored!" The other's sudden change from hesitant to angry freaked him out a bit, but also, kind of pissed him off.

Haru huffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I am good at what I do and haven't had a complaint yet." He argued, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's because only horny, desperate people call sex lines."

Did the idiot not realize he was calling himself a horny, desperate person? Haru stifled a laugh, "And let me guess, you called a sex line to have an intelligent conversation about the theories of swimming right?"

It was harder to keep the laughs in when he hear the male sputter on the other side of the line.

"S-shut up! Why I called is none of your bu- ... Wait.. You like swimming?"

Haru blinked; Was this guy serious? "Uh..yeah.. I've swam since I was a kid.. What about you..?"

The line was quiet. Haru thought the other had hung up until; "Yeah, same. My dad was a swimmer. He got me into swimming. He wanted to be in the Olympics."

The blue eyed male leaned onto his desk, resting his head on his folded arms. "Oh yeah? Did he make it? Maybe I've heard of him."

"He died."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.."

"No..it's fine." The male sighed, making Haru blink. "Look..I'm not feeling up for this anymore. I shouldn't have called in the first place."

Haru sat up. No. He didn't want to hang up. He wanted to hear the other's voice some more. But, he couldn't force him to stay on the line. "Alright. Well..we're always here if you need help getting off."

He heard the male sputter again and he let out a soft laugh this time, smiling.

The line was quiet again for a moment. "You have a nice laugh.." The statement made Haru flush. "So, I don't know the etiquette for sex lines..but..can I have your name? You know..in case I get in a better mood some time?"

They weren't exactly allowed to have people request them. The system was more of a first-come-first-serve basis. But then again, Haru and Nagisa were close. Maybe he could convince Nagisa to forward this guy to Haru.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry.. Yeah. Haruka. But, just Haru is fine." Haru said, smiling softly, "What about you? I can talk to a dispatcher and tell them to forward you to me when you call."

"It's Rin. My name. My name is Rin."

Rin. It was a nice name. For some reason it fit the other's voice. "Rin.." He said softly, smiling again.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Don't 'what, what' me. You said my fucking name."

"No I didn't. You're delusional."

"No! You said my fucking name!"

"Bye, RinRin."

"Don't fucking call me th-"

Haru ended the call, chuckling. He hoped Rin called again. It was fun to talk to him. "Rin.." He said his name again as he shut his computer down. Now he was probably going to go home and think of the rough voice he talked to. Maybe tonight, Haru would get off on a stranger's voice on the other side of the line.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was made purely for entertainment.**

**Okay, let me go on a small rant here. It'll be posted to both my stories.**

**This is not aimed at everyone! But let me say this; us authors/artists update when we can. I see a lot of reviews on other people's stories and some ask blogs and things on Tumblr where people are demanding updates, or saying that the author dropped the story just because they haven't updated in a while. Guys, we have lives outside of these works. We get tired, burnt out, bored of working on something for a long period of time. We might need breaks. We also might have personal problems that keep us from working on our works. Whether it be relationship problems, family, whatever might be going on. Me myself have anxiety and depression. Some days I just cannot write. My last account, I pushed myself and pushed myself trying to get enough to produce a chapter and when I did, people called it crap when I was just trying to satisfy them. I deleted the stories and left FF for a while and I finally came back. But this time I won't force myself to write. If I can't form the right words, I'll leave it until I can. And I understand you guys love our works and would like to see more as soon as possible, that's not a problem. It's when you get pushy, demanding and rude. That's where the problem is. I also understand jokes like 'I need the next update! Now! :O', those are fine. But if you post demanding another chapter and seriously mean it, you should probably just leave. Yes, we do this to make you guys happy but remember; Nothing is holding us to keep producing free things for everyone. In no way am I saying you can't say 'please update soon!' please don't get that wrong, I am just saying when it gets demanding is when I have a problem.**

**Now sorry about that, just reading another fanfic I went to leave a review and saw some very rude reviews about how long it took to update :/ Just don't be rude guys.**

* * *

Rin huffed when he was hung up on. The nerve of that guy. It didn't matter that he had a nice voice..or a cute laugh.. No! What mattered was that he had the nerve to call him by a nickname then hang up in his fucking face. That's what mattered and that's what pissed him off.

But..Damn it, he couldn't fight the urge to just hear the other's voice. He wanted to just hear him talk, he didn't care if it was sexy talk or not. He just wanted to listen to his soothing voice.

He groaned, sliding his phone under his pillow before turning the lamp off and closing his eyes. He was tired. Of everything. Just life in general. Nothing lately had seem to being going right. Classes were getting hard, his job was cutting his hours down, his room mate was more and more busy.

Sighing, he turned over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. The feel of his hot breath brushed past his nose each time he breathed. It was getting harder to fall asleep since he wanted to take note on everything that happened. Like how long between each inhale was his exhale. And how long between each exhale was his inhale. The more he concentrated on this, the more he began to notice he wasn't breathing right and immediately sat up, taking breaths.

"Rin!"

Rin nearly jumped out of his skin. Hearing his room mate's voice so suddenly scared him. "What?"

"Dinner's done!"

"Oh. Okay..thanks." He grumbled, getting out of bed. He moved to slip his sweatpants on. After unlocking the door, he opened it, knowing he'd see the short silver haired male standing there, smiling brightly up at him. He was like a puppy. He followed Rin around, get so excited over simple things, get so happy when he was praised or complimented. It only annoyed Rin slightly.

He ruffled the badly cut hair before trudging past him towards their kitchen. Not even a few steps and sliver flew by him. He probably forgot something. That's just the way he was.

"What's for dinner? It smells great whatever it is." Blue eyes met his red ones as he sat down. He was able to tell just from the look what they were having. "Ai, I told you, don't spend your money on steaks. They're too expensive right now, we're tight on money as it is.."

The excitement in Ai's eyes died down just for a second, but he perked right back up. "No, it's fine! Gou dropped some money by a-"

Rin's fist slammed down on the island as he stood. "What the hell?! I told her to keep her money! She's still in high school, she should save the money up so she doesn't end up like.."

"Like us..?"

Rin sighed, sitting back down. "Yeah.. I hate to say it, but we can't live like this much longer." He pushed the vegetables around on his plate. "If I would've known how badly the money situation would be, I wouldn't have invited you to live with me."

Ai shook his head. "No..Rin, I'm sorry.. I was just so excited that we could have something besides instant food that I went a bit overboard.."

Rin couldn't be mad. To be honest, if he got the money from Gou, he would've done the same. So he smiled before cutting a bit of his steak and eating it. "You always know how to make it the best. Thank you."

And there it went. Ai's smile was so big Rin was pretty sure it hurt. "It no problem! You work so hard to pay the bills and everything, I thought the least I could do is the house work and cook." The smile softened as he ate his own food.

They sat and ate quietly for a while before Ai spoke up, "So..I was thinking..I should get a job and help pay the bills.."

Rin frowned, "No." He got up and took his plate to the sink to wash it. Usually Ai would fight him about washing the dishes but not this time. Ai just sat the the island, his head hung down slightly. It made Rin sigh.

After washing his utensils he walked over to him, leaning on his back and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Ai, we've talked about this. Until you graduate high school, you don't need a job. It'll distract you from your studies." Ai went to interject, but Rin put a hand over his mouth, "You say it won't, but it will. You already have a hard enough time studying. I want to see you graduate with high marks. I don't want you to end up like me. Your parents entrusted me to take care of you, even if you're a year younger than me. So please, don't start this job stuff again."

Rin moved his hand and stepped back, watching Ai turn around and stand up. He only nodded before going to wash his utensils. He sat them in the dish drainer then looked up at the redhead.

"I'm going to go to bed."

Rin nodded, reaching to ruffle his hair. "Alright. Tomorrow, we'll go to pay the rest of the power bill then we'll go to the bakery and get you something sweet."

Ai smiled then nodded, "Alright Rin. Good night."

"Good night, Ai."

Rin watched Ai go to his room and shut the door. He sighed, leaning against the island. He held his head, rubbing his temples.

He drug Ai into this situation, sort of.. When Rin graduated, he invited Ai and his parents to his ceremony since Ai had grown to be his best friend the two years they roomed together. After the ceremony, Ai's parents pulled Rin aside and told him that they had to move to where Ai's grandmother was. She was sick and needed his parents to take care of her. They asked Rin if he could take care of Ai while they were away. They gave him some money and thanked him when he accepted.

Rin figured they could live together in Rin's apartment he would be renting. He had gotten a job at the beginning of his third year of high school. It was a mistake. Work was taking over his life and he kept getting lower marks. He passed and graduated with good marks, just not the kind he'd want. And now being a graduate, he was out of school working again and in college. He was straining to pay bills. But whenever his mother or Gou offered money, he would refuse it, saying they needed it. Ai offered a couple of times to get a job, but Rin didn't want him to make the same mistakes he did. Ai also offered to ask his parents for some money, but again, Rin refused.

If they ever strained and were cutting too close, Rin did small odd jobs and tired himself out to get the money to pay the bills. He would sell some of his things to get some quick money as well. He and Ai ate instant food for the most part, but they would get lucky sometimes when Rin got overtime and they splurged on food. But not even a month later, they would be back in the instant food boat.

It wasn't a very good life, but it was what they dealt with. Rin made sure to make it work. He tried his best to keep Ai happy, like Ai was his son rather than someone a year younger than him. There were times where Rin wouldn't eat so that Ai could have enough and feel full. But he'd never let Ai know he was doing that. Ai would have a panic attack.

He sighed once more then cleaned the kitchen up before going to his room and checking the computer where he kept up with his bills. They owed a bit on the power and their cell phone bills were due the next week, but everything else was paid up for the month.

He closed the laptop and laid on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He shouldn't be calling the Hot Lines, it was a waste of money. But he felt like he needed it. He needed someone to distract him from his life, even if it was just for a few minutes. He needed Haru to do that.

He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes, frustrated. He decided it. He wouldn't call Hot Lines anymore. His life was more important than some stranger with a sexy voice.

Or...so he wanted to believe.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry if that was a little too deep/emotional/whatever. xD**

**And don't worry, he'll call Haru again! He just wants to believe he won't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**WITH THE NEW SEASON AIRED AND A NEW SHIP SAILING I WILL WRITE A NEW CHAPTER~**

**And it's not a ship you guys think. Or probably not xD**

**Also, to the reviewer Rei, you didn't sound rude sweetie! Your's is the kind that I think is alright ;w;**

* * *

As promised, the next day Rin and Ai went into town to pay the rest of the power bill off. All Ai could talk about the whole time was the different kind of sweets he was thinking about getting. It honestly was annoying Rin.

So at one point, Rin stopped walking and grabbed Ai's face, squeezing his cheeks. "I swear if you say one more thing about sweets you're going to regret it." He hissed out in a low voice.

"O-okay! R-Rin-senpai please let me go!" Ai whined loudly, grabbing Rin's wrists and tried to pry them from his face.

Rin gave the cheeks a final squeeze before releasing the boy, bonking him gently on the head before starting to walk again. He ignored Ai's whines as he caught up. He was ready to go to the bakery and get home.

It took them a good bit to get to the bakery, seeing as Ai wanted to stop at each vendor and stare at their wares. From flowers, to jewelry, to clothing. Rin groaned loudly, finally having enough of that.

He grabbed Ai's wrist and pulled him along behind him, ignoring the kicks and protests the other was throwing at him.

"Rin, please, let go. I can walk just fine." Ai whined, trying to pull his wrist free.

Rin sighed in relief as they approached the bakery. But something made him freeze in his spot. A voice, calling out a name. A familiar name that gave him chills thinking about the person.

"Haru, don't! You're going to get in trouble!"

Haru? Was it the Haru? He tried to listen to the Haru person speak back, but heard nothing. He turned, looking in the direction he had heard the voices come from. But he couldn't see anything past the crowd in the streets. Damn it. Why did it have to be such a nice day out? And Rin wasn't sure why he was looking, not like he could recognize him anyway.

"Rin?"

Rin turned back to Ai, who looked confused. As if he wasn't himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I just thought I saw someone I knew.." Rin said, moving to walk into the bakery, Ai trailing behind him.

It was a different Haru. There were alot of people named Haru in Japan. It was a common name. Or this is what Rin told himself.

"Rin, look! This is the one I've been wanting to try! Oh, and this one!" Ai cooed, pointing at all the different sweets in the display cases. He was so excited to try something, he couldn't pick just one. It was too hard. He stared at them, trying to decide.

Rin huffed, rolling his eyes as he ruffled Ai's hair, "Get a few. I'm sure it'll be okay if you do." He smiled softly at the silver haired male who immediately perked up.

"R-really?" Ai was beyond excited. He could have more than one sweet! It was amazing to him! He grinned brightly at Rin before hurrying to the desk and telling the cashier what he wanted.

Rin watched, smiling as he leaned against the wall. He hadn't see Ai this happy in a long time. He felt at peace for the time being and smiled, actually feeling somewhat happy.

* * *

Haru didn't want to go anywhere. He was happily tucked into his bed sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to go anywhere until he had to go to work. He just wanted to have a lazy day at home.

But it was obvious that's not what the world wanted for him. A loud banging was heard on his apartment door and he groaned, rolling over in his bed. "Go away.." He grumbled into his pillow, even though he knew the knocker couldn't hear him.

All the noise stopped and Haru relaxed, glad that whoever it was gave up. Until..

"Haru-chan~!"

Haru frowned and glanced at his bedroom door. Shit.. He didn't lock it. He had no time to do so either so he just buried himself under his covers.

Not even a few seconds later, Nagisa came into his room, cooing loudly. "Haruuuu-chaaaan!" He moved over to the lump on the bed and tugged at the covers. "Come on~ Let's go get breakfast!"

Haru groaned once more then sat up, glaring at the blond who merely giggled. "Hazuki, I don't want anything to do with you until work hours. How did you even get in my house?"

His best friend peeked around the door frame, chuckling embarrassed.

"Makoto, I told you not to use the key unless it's an emergency." Haru huffed, laying back down, turning so his back was towards the two standing beside his bed. It was way too early to be dealing with them. Even if it was almost noon.

"It was an emergency, Haru-chan!" Nagisa whined, climbing on the bed to push at Haru's shoulders, "A friend emergency. We need to go out as friends and reconnect!"

Haru huffed, pushing Nagisa away from him. "No. Too much effort. I want to sleep. We're not friends. It's too early for this." He basically spat out every excuse he could not to go. But, unlucky for him, Nagisa didn't give up easily.

It took a good half hour, but Nagisa managed to get Haru up, out of bed, teeth and hair brushed, clothes on and out the door!

The blond was dragging Haru behind him as he sang and skipped along into town. Haru just wanted to fall into a dark corner. Nagisa was embarrassing. People were staring. Makoto wasn't saying a damn thing either. He let out a loud huff and pulled his arm away.

"Haru, where are you going?" Makoto asked, watching Haru wander off towards a store.

"Can I take a leak without you worrying?" Haru mumbled, heading into the store and to the bathroom.

He did he business and stayed in there a little longer than needed. His head was beginning to hurt. Seriously, all he wanted was to go home and sleep until work. But he knew how his friends were. So, reluctantly, he shuffled out of the bathroom.

He purchased a coffee from the shop before heading out the door. He blinked at not seeing Nagisa and Makoto where he left them. Did they leave him? Could he finally go home?

He smiled and turned to head to his house when he heard it.

"O-okay! R-Rin-senpai please let me go!"

He froze. Rin? Was it that Rin? Was he here with a friend? He didn't recognize the voice, but the name. It rang through his ears.

As soon as he went to walk towards where the voice came from, a hand gripping his wrist stopped him. He turned, looking up at green eyes.

"Haru, we got a table at a cafe over here." Makoto said, smiling softly as he lead Haru to the table by the street where Nagisa was perched, sipping at a juice.

As he was drug along, his eyes stayed glue in the direction of where the voice came from. He really wanted to know if it was his Rin or not. But, with so many people out. The voice could've came from anyone.

Breakfast, well technically lunch, wasn't all that great. The food was bland to him, but the other two seemed to enjoy it so he didn't complain out loud. All that much anyway.

When they were finally done, Nagisa wanted to walk around some. And before Haru could protest, Nagisa was already dragging him down the crowded road.

So much noise. So many people. His headache was growing worse and worse by the second until he heard it. A wonderful noise. A splash.

His sparkling blue eyes turned to see a vendor with a large tank on the ground full of fish. It was the kids' game where you caught pet goldfish.

The tank was large. Large enough for him to fit in. He immediately darted towards it, stripping his shirt off.

Makoto was in disbelief as his best friend darted to the fish tank. Seriously? _Seriously?!_

"Haru, don't! You're going to get in trouble!" He cried out, hurrying to try and catch the boy. But he was too late.

Haru swiftly hopped into the tank, splashing the water all over everyone near it. Thankfully, the fish weren't hurt, just terrified.

Makoto hurried to pull Haru from the tank, apologizing numerous times to the vendor. He was just thankful the man found it funny.

All the way back to Haru's place, Makoto scolded him about doing that. He wasn't done with his lecture, but once Haru saw his apartment in view, he gave the two a wave before hurrying up to his home and into it.

He locked the door, kicked his shoes off and went to flop on his bed, locking the door this time. He laid there for a moment with his eyes shut, just relaxing and unwinding. But soon, blue eyes cracked open to see the time.

He frowned. He had work in 4 hours. No where near enough time to take a proper nap. But he would just deal with as much sleep as he could get. He wasn't going to skip work today in favor of the nap like he usually would. He was hoping Rin would call.

Haru's lips pulled into a rare smile as he buried himself under the covers. The handsome voice. He really hoped Rin would call.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**By the way, I am in no way saying this to get more reviews, but you guys ;w; When I read your reviews, it honestly makes me happy. Even when you call me a tease~**

**Did you guys honestly think they would meet so soon? ;D**

* * *

Disappointed was the easiest way to describe how Haru felt as he came home from work that night. No phone call.. Well, not the one he wanted anyway.

Haru had told Nagisa about Rin. And it came with teasing.

_"Eh?! Haru-chan!"_

_"Hazuki, please.."_

_Nagisa couldn't sit down. Haru never did that. He never seem to like anything but swimming. This job was boring to the raven haired male and he just did it because it paid well. And to have Haru tell him he wanted someone to be forwarded to him..it just shocked Nagisa._

_He grabbed Haru's wrist and pulled him into a less crowded corner, away from the other dispatchers._

_"Haru, you know we can't do that. What if you're on a call?"_

_"I'll hang up for him."_

_Nagisa's lip stuck out in a pout as he crossed his arms. "Do you want to get us in trouble?"_

_Haru sighed. He didn't know how to get Nagisa to understand something he didn't even understand. He shook his head, hands clenching by his sides. "Nagisa..please. I don't know how to explain it.. Something about his voice.. I was.." What was the right word to use? "..Addicted.. I was addicted to it before he spoke.. He was merely breathing and..for some reason I just..I loved it. It was..intoxicating. Like swimming.."_

_Nagisa listened, looking for any sign that Haru was joking. But he wasn't. He was serious. He even called him Nagisa._

_The blond sighed before smiling at Haru. "Isn't that ironic? The sex line host gets addicted to his customer's voice." He laughed, earning a glare from Haru._

_Haru sighed before giving Nagisa a serious look, "So I can count on you?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Thanks.."_

And for all that trouble he went through, Rin never called that night. Haru was an idiot for believing he would. It wasn't like they were friends and calling would be easy. No, Rin had to pay to talk to Haru. Maybe he wasn't worth it.

Haru let out a sigh as he entered his bathroom. All he wanted and all he needed was to take a nice, long and hot bath. So he ran the water while he went to gather some clothes.

As he dug through his clothes, his mind kept jumping to earlier that day. When he heard Rin's name. He knew it was probably a different Rin, life wasn't that easy. But for some reason, something in his mind nagged him, telling him not to lose hope and that it was him. That they lived in the same city. That they could've seen each other already and would never know. They were so close.

He wanted to connect a face to the name. He wanted something. Some kind of reassurance that this man was real. Not something he dreamed up due to lack of sleep or something. He needed something.

He needed to stop thinking about it. He grabbed a shirt, boxers and sweatpants and headed into the bathroom. Thankfully, the tub didn't overflow. He shut the faucet off and removed his clothes before stepping into the tub and letting himself sink down into the warm water.

* * *

Haru stayed in the tub, relaxing for who knows how long. When he was in water time seemed to slip away. Though he knew he needed to get out and go to bed since it was late when he got home. Now it was probably way past when he needed to be asleep.

With a sigh, he pulled himself from the cold water and drained the tub. He watched quietly as the water got lower and lower until it was all gone. Even with the water gone, he stood there, staring at the white, wet tub for a moment.

After he tore his gaze from the tub and Rin from his thoughts, he moved to dry himself off and got dressed. All he wanted now was to sleep. He could feel his head begin to ache. So he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper before going to his bed.

He crawled onto it and got under the covers, trying to get himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but something in his mind was keeping him up.

Rin.

It was the voice. But as he thought on it, he realized, his voice was getting more faint. It was starting to disappear. No. He didn't want it to. Maybe he scared Rin off and now he wouldn't call. He needed it. It was something nice in his normal life.

It was upsetting. Now he felt himself struggle to fall asleep. He was upset and he was never one to be able to sleep easy when he had a lot on his mind. And he definitely had a lot running through his mind.

He sighed deeply, trying to clear his head before he pulled the covers over him. It may have took him a good minute or so, but he finally got comfortable enough to relax and sleep slowly began to take over him.

The last thing he could remember before falling asleep was the voice he heard calling Rin's name. He felt a bit jealous of the voice. The voice that knew the face of the voice that was intoxicating.

* * *

**A/N; I am so sorry these are so short /cries;**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

* * *

It had been days, almost a week. Rin still didn't call Haru. Something in him was telling him it wasn't good and they could use that money for something else. Like food or save for the bills. Anything would be better than calling some sex line just to hear someone's voice.

He sighed as he prepared his and Ai's dinner. They weren't lucky tonight. They were having instant ramen with the last of their tea. He'd have to remember to go get some more.

Just as he finished pouring the tea in the cups, there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he called to Ai, letting him know dinner was done before he went to the door.

He looked out the peephole to see the building manager. He was confused as he opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Matsuoka, your rent is 2 weeks late.." The old man said, handing Rin a piece of paper.

"What? No, I paid it. I dropped it off at the office the day before rent was late. I gave it to Sato-san." He took the paper, reading it over. His stomach clenched and he looked up at the old man, "Takahashi-san, please. We can't get evicted! We have no where else to go right now."

Takahashi sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Matsuoka, I understand you're just two young boys but rent has to be paid or you get evicted. We've already given you one chance with being late. I can't look the other way again.. It wouldn't be fair to the other tenants."

"Takahashi-san! Ai is still in high school, it's almost time for him to graduate! We can't look for another place right now!" Rin barked, but he regretted it. He bowed down, fist clenching the paper in his hand. "I'm sorry.. Can't we work something out? I know I paid it on time. If I show you my check book right now and show you that I have it written down, will you ask Sato-san to check the office? Please?"

They couldn't afford to get evicted. It wasn't even their fault. The secretary, Sato, was always misplacing things. Maybe she set it in the wrong file or something. But Rin knew damn well he had paid the rent.

Takahashi sighed then nodded. "Alright. Show me the checkbook. But Matsuoka, I mean it, this is the last time I can do this."

Rin relaxed and nodded, "Thank you. Come in." He turned, opening the door and leading the manager into the apartment. "I'll be right back." Rin hurried to his room and grabbed his checkbook before coming back to the livingroom where Ai was greeting Takahashi.

"Good evening, Takahashi-san. Is there something wrong?" Ai asked after bowing to the man.

The landlord just looked at Ai then to Rin, not knowing whether or not to let the boy know. Rin was always very adamant about not having Ai pulled into anything financial.

"Go eat dinner Ai, we'll talk about it later." Rin said, shooing the boy off. After he made sure Ai was back to eating, he sat on the couch with Takahashi and opened the checkbook. He flipped back to the pages where he wrote when he dropped any checks off. He finally found the rent one and showed it to the landlord.

"See? I gave it to Sato-san the day before rent was due. Takahashi-san, you know I'm good on my word. I do everything to keep all the bills paid. The only time I was late was when we first moved in and I barely had the money for everything." Rin said, handing the check book to let the man read it over.

Takahashi read over it then handed the book back to Rin before standing up. "Thank you for showing me. I will talk it over with Sato and figure this out."

Rin lead Takahashi to the door to let him out. "Thank you for understanding." He said quietly, fighting back anything he was feeling.

"Matsuoka, I understand. You're young and you're trying hard. Your life isn't my business, but consider letting Nitori get a job. Even if it's just a few hours a week.."

Rin looked up into soft green eyes. He was letting Rin know he understood, but Rin also needs to change somethings or he'd be under water. Rin nodded, accepting this. He didn't want to but he knew if he didn't, they'd be in trouble.

A hand patted his shoulder and he looked at Takahashi again who smiled softly, "Take care. I'll contact you tomorrow about the check."

Rin watched as the landlord turned and left. Rin just stood there, staring at the exit before he leaned against the door frame.

They had a close call. If the landlord wasn't as nice as he was, they'd be in the streets. It was catching up to him and he wanted to scream. They were cutting close, even if this wasn't his fault. If they had some other landlord, they would've been forced to write another check for money they didn't have.

Rin felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Ai looking at him.

"Rin..is everything okay?" The younger male asked, concern obvious in his eyes.

Rin knew he couldn't lie. So he pushed Ai into the apartment and shut the door, locking it. "We almost were evicted.."

"What? Why?"

Rin leaned against the door, closing his eyes. "Sato-san probably misplaced the check. They don't have it and I guess they thought I just didn't want to pay it. But, Takahashi-san was kind enough to listen to my reasoning and is going to look for the check tomorrow."

Ai let out a relieved sigh, placing a hand over his heart. "That was close.."

"Yeah.." Rin remained silent for a moment, thinking over everything. He pushed himself off the door and ruffled silver hair as he passed. "Have my dinner. I'm not hungry anymore."

Ai's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Rin, you have to eat!"

"Ai, please don't argue. Eat. I have something to talk to you about tomorrow over breakfast. And if you argue with me tonight, I'll just forget it."

Blue eyes dropped to the ground before he nodded and moved to go retrieve the other ramen. He ate it silently, only slightly upset.

"I'm going to head to bed. Once you're done, take your shower then go to bed." Rin said, squeezing Ai's shoulder as he passed, "Good night."

"Good night, Rin.. Thank you."

"Mhm.."

Rin went into his room, locking the door behind him. He was on the verge of breaking. He needed to vent to someone. Anyone. He considered calling Rei, but knowing him, he'd complain about not having time to listen to Rin bark.

He didn't want to call Gou or his mother, scared they would try to give him money. So they were out of the question. And he had plenty more acquaintances but, he avoided them most of the time so it wouldn't be right for him to just call to vent then ignore them again.

Haru.

He could call Haru. It was stupid but it was also worth a shot. He hadn't spoken to Haru in a few days, but, this was an emergency. Well, he wanted to believe anyway.

So the redhead made his way to his bed, grabbing his cellphone from his desk. Once he laid down on his side and got comfortable he opened the call history and selected the Hot Lines number. He hesitated but he finally hit the green call button, listening to the rings.

Wasn't too long until the line picked up and the false setta voice answered.

"Thank you for calling Hot Lines. You will be charged 10 yen per minute to your phone bill. Do you want to accept the charges?"

"Uh, yeah.." Rin was nervous. How the hell does he even go about asking for them to put him through to Haru. What if Haru was on another line? What if he wasn't even there?

"Alright. Would you like a male or female?" The male on the other side asked.

"A male..Haru..to be specific. This..this is Rin."

Rin had to pull the phone from his ear when the dispatcher squealed.

"Rin! Of course! I'll put you through right away! Thank you for calling Hot Lines~ I hope Haru gives you what you want~" The voice cooed.

Before Rin had a chance to argue, the line beeped and the annoying music started.

* * *

Haru was in the middle of the call when his main line beeped. He blinked, and sighed, knowing it was probably Nagisa.

"Mmm, love, hold on one second. Pretend I've gone to get the toys." Haru said low to the customer before muting the line and tapping his main line.

"Haru-chan! Pick up line 7! It's Rin!" Nagisa cooed loudly.

What? Rin?

"Alright. Thank you." He ended the line with Nagisa and took in a deep breath. Why was he nervous? It was just a guy.

He picked up his muted line and sighed, "Sorry sweetie, I have to go now. But I can transfer you to someone else or get you 20% off your call."

The girl on the line sighed. "Oh..okay. Uh, transfer me if you don't mind.." There was an obvious pout in the way she spoke.

"I really am sorry, love." Haru tapped the phone, directing the call to Nagisa before he took a breath. He needed to prepare himself. He didn't know why, but he did.

After another breath, he picked up the line. "Rin?"

He could hear a small gasp. Then.. "Haru..Hey.."

Haru broke a smile, biting his lip slightly. "Hey. You haven't called in a while. Not feeling up for it or just avoiding me?"

Rin snorted and let out a soft chuckle. "It was a few days.. But yeah, we'll go with the second one. No..just..financial problems."

Haru blinked. Rin had financial problems and he was calling him? Was that such a good idea?

"Oh.. Are you sure about calling me?"

Haru could hear a broken noise come from the other side of the line.

"N-no.. But I had too.. I needed..I needed someone to talk to.. I needed to h-hear your voice."

Haru's eyes widened. Rin sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He didn't like the sound of it. He didn't want Rin to be upset. So he sighed and he looked around before lowering his voice. "Rin, are you okay? What's wrong? Talk to me about it.."

And he did. Rin broke down, crying and telling Haru all about his financial difficulties. About how they're barely breaking the surface and they live paycheck to paycheck. Not even that lucky sometimes. He told him about what happened that day and almost getting evicted.

Haru listened closely as the stranger vented to him, pouring his heart out. Haru was close to tearing up himself. The sound of the other crying and being desperate. It made Haru want to drop the phone and run and find Rin, so he could hold him close.

Rin eventually stopped talking and just cried. It died down slowly, only sniffles being heard now.

"Rin..I'm sorry.. But..if you're in a financial crisis, you shouldn't call.." Haru said, only wanting to look out for the other's well-being. Rin sounded really stressed. It couldn't be good for him.

"No.."

No? The hell?

"Rin, seriously. It's too expensive! I can't give coupons willy nilly." Haru argued, annoyed with the fact that Rin was going to argue with him about his own safety.

"Haru! I need to hear your voice!"

Haru froze. Sure, people always told him he had a nice voice, but no one ever told him they needed to hear it.

"I need it.. I fought the urge for days. I can't do it anymore. Your voice..it's comforting. Right now..I feel more relaxed than ever.."

"Rin, I think it's because you just vented ever-"

"No!" Rin cried out, before sighing, "No..It's you. Please..just trust me.."

Haru couldn't argue anymore.. He licked his bottom lip then bit it. If Rin needed him like he said and Haru didn't want him to pay any more money..

"Do you..do you want to exchange phone numbers? Like..cell phones..?"

Rin was silent, and to be honest, Haru thought he hung up. He was about to speak up when Rin finally spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind Rin. You want to talk to me. I don't want to be the reason you get evicted..I don't mind exchanging numbers if you don't. Plus, I like your voice too..it's sexy.."

Haru chuckled at Rin's sputtering over the line. But Rin finally calmed down and they exchanged numbers. It felt odd. Haru never thought he'd exchange numbers with a customer, but it was happening. Something inside him made him hope they'd be more than that..

"Thanks Haru.. I think I'm going to head to bed.."

Haru smiled softly and nodded, "Alright..Good night Rin. Text or call me if you need anything. Well..besides sexy talk. I'd have to charge you for that. That and dick pics."

Rin hung up on him and it made Haru just laugh, something he never really did. It felt nice. He looked at his cellphone, thumb tracing over the pixel-ized letters that formed a lovely name. _Rin._

* * *

**A/N; Lol do NOT expect all chapters to be this long. I struggled like hell on this.**

**So yeah :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was made purely for entertainment.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**But you guysssssss! Everytime I get a notification on a new follower/fave, I feel like when a Youtuber gets another suscriber! It really makes me happy to see how many people like my wo****rk QwQ I know you might not believe it, but I really, really REALLY appreciate it and the faves and follows push me to want to do better!**

**Also, I was talking with a friend on the story line of this, and we were trying to figure out how to get this going. I kinda feel like I gave into the pressure and had them exchange numbers just a bit too soon. But, I will make this work the best I can ;w;**

* * *

Rin woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. Something like you would get when you're hung over, but his was from crying. It always happened. If he cried himself to sleep or cried before going to sleep he always woke up with the worst headaches.

He groaned, pushing himself up and held his head. He felt groggy, like he slept past what time he usually did. He reached around, looking blindly his phone in the tangle of blankets he slept in. It took him a few minutes, along with a few curses, before he found it, wrapped in the blankets near the foot of the bed. How it got from his head, where he usually kept it, to the foot of his bed didn't really surprise him. He tended to move and kick a lot in his sleep.

He clicked the button to wake it and the first thing he noticed was he had an unread message. He figured it was from Sousuke or something. He ignored it for the moment. It was 7:49. His alarm didn't go off? He went into clock app and checked the alarm. Oh. Yeah, he didn't remember to set it last night because..

Shit! He was talking to Haru. He cried like a baby to Haru. Manly Rin, very manly. Then not only did he spill out everything going wrong to some stranger he then gave that stranger his cell phone number. He was an idiot.

Rin sighed, running a hand through his tangled hair. He pulled up the messaging app and looked at the unread message. It was from Haru. He felt his stomach knot up as he opened. But the knot soon left and was replaced with embarrassment/happiness.

_feel free 2 txt me wenever if u need sum1 2 talk 2. i dont always carry my phone. butt i will try 2 answer wen i can. n again, no dick pics or sexting. im dedicated 2 my job. good nite rin. -Haru_

Rin laughed lightly, Haru's message was nearly impossible to read. But he smiled, trying to decide whether or not to message him back. He figured it wouldn't hurt. Since it got him a laugh, the least he could do is message him back.

_As if I would want that from you. You could be some wrinkly old man for all I know. -Rin_

As he sent the message, he frowned; he never thought of that until now. Haru could be some 60 year old man who just sounded young. Holy shit. Rin might be attracted to the voice of some 60 year old man!

What if they became friends? What if they became more than friends? What if he wanted to have sex with Haru who was actually a 60 year old man? All those wrinkles and flabby skin, the scent of mothballs as they..

"No! Oh my fucking shit no!"

He may or may not have launched his phone across the room. And it may or may not have hit the wall hard enough to crack it a little.

It was enough to startle his roommate, because not even 5 minutes after throwing his phone, Ai hurried in. The poor kid look terrified. His blue eyes were wide as he looked from Rin to the wall.

"Rin? What happened?" The younger boy questioned, going over to get Rin's phone off the floor. He took notice of the crack in the wall and sighed, giving Rin a soft smile. "Well..I'm glad we got you the indestructable phone or else I'm sure it would have a crack in it." He said softly with a small laugh.

Rin couldn't help but to crack a smile. "Yeah. Thanks." He took his phone and ruffled Ai's hair. "I'll be up and make breakfast in a minute. I didn't mean to sleep in."

Ai blinked, a small blush dusted on his cheeks. "Oh, I made breakfast already. So just worry about getting yourself awake."

Rin smiled, shaking his head. "Thank you. I'll go wash my face then be there." He watched Ai nod and head out to the kitchen.

Rin sat on his bed for another few moments, trying to calm himself down. He finally stood up and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and pull a brush through the rat's nest on his head.

When he got into the kitchen, Ai was sitting at the island with their breakfast. He smiled softly and sat beside him. Eggs and toast. He wouldn't complain. He liked eggs. But he knew the other would prefer to have something sweet.

"Thank you for the food." He said before taking a bite of the eggs. They tasted really good and he looked to Ai. Ai's smile was a smug one, Rin didn't very much like it. "The hell did you do to my food?"

A chuckled left the smaller boy's lips and he shook his head. "Nothing. I added milk, salt and pepper. It made the eggs fluffier."

Rin blinked, looking to his food. He'd never heard that one before. Now looking at it, he could see the pieces were bigger and puffier.

"So..Rin..you said you were going to talk to me about something this morning." Ai said after a bite of his toast.

He did? Oh.. That. Rin sighed softly and set his fork down. "Well..Takahashi-san was saying it might be a good idea..to let you get a part time job.." He could see Ai perk up and he frowned, "Before you get too excited, there are some conditions. One, it can only be three days a week. Two, if you start falling behind in your grades, you'll have to stop. Three, I need to approve of the job."

Ai took it. "Sure! Yeah, that sounds great!" Ai didn't care that there were restrictions to it. Rin was letting him get a job! After months and months of asking. "Thank you!"

Rin shook his head and continued eating until he heard a knock on the door. Who the hell would be here this early? He huffed, getting up from his seat, but Ai stopped him.

"It's just Momo." Ai said softly, pushing Rin to sit back down. He put his dishes in the sink and grabbed his bookbag. "He's walking to school with me."

"Momo? Mikoshiba Momotarou? The pizza boy?"

"Uh..yeah.."

Rin frowned slightly before rolling his eyes. "Alright. Be careful."

Ai nodded and headed out the door. Right as he opened it, Rin could hear 'Nitori-senpai! Good morning! You look great!' If Momotarou liked Ai, he was going to get a talk.

A talk..? Seriously? He wasn't Ai's father. Ai could date who he'd like. But then..Ai would bring him over here and Rin would have to deal with the annoying chattering of the orange haired kid. That or Ai would get distracted from school..

He was going to talk to him.

* * *

Rin finished his breakfast and looked at the time. He usually walked Ai to school and now he didn't have to. He had spare time. He sighed and moved to wash the dishes before going to take a shower.

He bathed the first few minutes, but then he just wound up standing under the water, head on the tiled wall. His mind kept wandering to Haru. He didn't know why. All he knew was that if he was alone, his mind would drift to Haru.

What was Haru doing? Was he sleeping? What did he have for breakfast? What time did he wake up? Did he have a day time job? Was he an old man?

Rin hit his head on the wall, sighing. He needed to remember to ask Haru how old he was. He didn't want to be flirting with some old man.

Wait.. What? Flirting?

He sighed once more and turned the water off before he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and one draping over his head. He stood in front of the mirror and began to dry off, waiting to dry his hair last. After making sure he was fully dry, he pulled on his work clothes and began to do his hair. It took a lot to keep his hair looking good.

By time he was done and went to get his shoes, he noticed the clock. "Shit!" He was 10 minutes late for work. "Damn it!" He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet before he sat on the floor, pulling his work boots on, dialing his friend's number.

"Come on, damn it.." He mumbled, struggling to get the boots laced up. And the ringing on the line wasn't help, "Pick up!"

About time he yelled the phone line clicked and the familiar voice spoke, "Rin, you're late."

"I know, I know. Ai had a friend walk him to school and I lost track of time. Please, please cover for me! I'll owe you one. I'll buy lunch or dinner or whatever." Rin pleaded.

A sigh was heard over the line. "Alright."

Rin smiled, standing up and opening the door. "You're the best, Sousuke."

"I know."

* * *

Since Rin took a longer time in the shower than he should've, he was running late. So, he was also running to work. He weaved in and out of the slower walking people the best he could, until he ran into someone who was standing still, staring at their phone.

They stared at each other for a minute before Rin scoffed, hurrying past him to continue to work. People like that pissed him off. Who the fuck stands still during a busy hour in the middle of the sidewalk? Text your lover later. Move.

He got to wok, only being 18 minutes late. His boss only scolded him for a minute or so before letting him go get his work gloves and hat. He couldn't find them in the employee's station so he figured he left them in the truck. When he got there Sousuke was standing by their truck, spinning Rin's hat on his finger.

"Well, well.. If it isn't the late bird."

Rin growled, snatching the hat from his finger after tying his hair back into a ponytail. "Shut up. I had a rough night and slept in with a god awful headache." He spotted his gloves in Sousuke's back pocket and frowned. "We've talked about this. I'm not touching your ass."

Sousuke blinked, raising a brow before he realized. "Oh. No, I just stuck them there and forgot." He pulled the gloves from his pocket and held them out to Rin.

Rin pulled them on before pushing Sousuke off the door of the truck. "Yeah, sure. Come on. My headache's not going anywhere." He mumbled, climbing into the truck and buckling up.

They rode in silence, like they usually did, until they got to the customer's house a bit out in the more rural part of the town. They got out and went to greet the woman who let them know what she needed.

Basically she needed her fence replaced, lawn mowed and some new flowers planted. She gave them the new flowers and a couple of bottles of water each, letting them know if they need anything else to just knock and let her know.

Rin nodded, bowing to her. He waited for her to go inside before looking to Sousuke. "So we should work on the fencing first." He looked over to the fence, making a face, "Pretty warped.." Sousuke nodded and went to get the truck, backing it up to the back yard.

They worked on pulling up the fence for about half and hour when Rin noticed Sousuke's pace was slowing down. Rin was in the middle of pulling a board off when he glanced over and saw Sousuke rolling his should, wincing. It made Rin frown. He finished pulling the wood

"Sousuke, if it's bothering you, then I can get the fence. You can plant the flowers or mow the grass." Rin said, reaching to put a hand on his good shoulder. "Don't push yourself. I know you want to get home and talk to your new boyfriend but, really.. What's he going to say about you hurting your shoulder?"

Sousuke grunted, rolling his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Who fuck around."

"Not the point. The point is, I'm fine. I can do this." Sousuke retorted, shaking Rin off and moving to start picking up the discarded wood pieces to load them into the back of the truck.

Rin could only watch, worried. Sousuke had messed his shoulder up before, doing too much heavy lifting. Now he was messing with it, rolling it. Rin had a bad feeling.

But there was nothing he could do, Sousuke wasn't going to listen to him anyway. So he put his gloves back on and moved to finish tearing down the rest of the fence.

Once it was all down, he started to set the new fence up as Sousuke hauled the warped wood over to the truck and returned with fresh wood, a back and forth assembly line from the wood pile to the truck.

About three trips in and Rin heard Sousuke gasp and a bunch of wood hitting the ground. "Sousuke?" He turned to see Sousuke holding his shoulder, face scrunched up in pain. Rin looked to the ground; Sousuke had been trying to carry..1, 2, 3, 4...11 pieces of wood. Probably on his bad shoulder too.

"Sousuke, are you okay?" Rin asked, snatching his gloves off and hurrying to him. He moved Sousuke's shirt to look at his shoulder. It was so red it was looking purple. "Sousuke.."

"I'm fine.."

"Bullshit!" Rin snapped. He hurried to the house and knocked, asking the woman to please call an ambulance. When she hurried to do that, he went back to Sousuke. "What if you tore something? You need to get checked out."

"But the yard work..You can't do it all alone." Sousuke mumbled, holding his shoulder, wincing.

"I'll be fine." Rin took the keys to the truck and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm me. I'll be fine."

After the ambulance came to get Sousuke, Rin sighed, moving to get the work done. It was a lot for him to do by himself, but he didn't really mind. He was more concerned for Sousuke and his shoulder. He'd make sure to visit him the next day to check on him.

* * *

By time Rin had finished all the work, it was getting into evening. The woman paid him extra for his hard work and he thanked her before bowing. He got into the truck to head back to the office to drop it off. When he got there, his boss met him at the parking handed all the money he was paid to him and was ready to leave when his boss called his name.

"Matsuoka, here."

He looked back to see his boss with the money extended towards him. "Are you sure?" He asked, reaching out to take it hesitantly.

"I'm sure. You worked hard today and didn't call for anyback up. The extra pay was for you working hard alone from the client." His boss told him with a smile, "Take it."

Rin nodded, taking the money and putting it in his pocket. "Thank you." He bowed, before standing up straight. "I'll see you in the morning."

When his boss went back into his office, Rin turned to head to the apartment. He blinked, thinking about the money. They were caught up on bills for now. Maybe he could buy him and Ai something nice for dinner. He pulled his phone out to see he had a missed call and a voice mail. The call was from the office. Maybe Takahashi figured it out. He called his voicemail and listened. They found the check. Rin felt so much relief. He was really happy and thankful.

Now he really wanted a nice dinner. So he called Ai, smiling.

Ai was always quick to pick up the phone, so within a few seconds, he heard the familiar greeting; "Rin!"

Rin smiled, "Hey, what do you want to do for dinner? I got extra pay today."

"Oh..uhm.."

"Rin!"

No.

"Ai, who's there?"

"Uhm..Momo-kun.."

"Hi Rin! I brought pizza for dinner!"

Rin was about to argue then he blinked. Momotarou had brought pizza for them? He couldn't exactly kick him out.. So he sighed. "Alright. What do you two want for dessert? I'll grab something then head home.

After listening to Momotarou and Ai argue for 5 minutes, he finally got an answer. Sata andagi. He wouldn't be eating any, but he could pick them up some. He entered the grocery store and went straight to the bakery.

* * *

**A/N; This was going to be a bit longer with Haru's POV coming in, but I'll just have it jump to his next chapter. I figured you guys have been waiting long enough orz**

**Also, I started up a rp account for Ai on tumblr! (not this AU Ai, just Ai himself). If you wanna check it out and know when I'm writing for the new chapters you can follow it if you'd like :3 I usually post little ooc things saying what I'm doing and stuff xD**

** ai - love - swimming . tumblr . com (Just take out the spaces c: )**

**Also, if you have a suggestion on what Rei's occupation should be, I'm all ears! He just doesn't know any of the Iwatobis yet, but he knows Rin and Ai. Everyone has set occupations. If you're curious, just let me know and I'll write them in the author's notes next chapter 3**

**Anyway, again, thank you for your patience!**


End file.
